gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Boys/Boyfriend
Boys/Boyfriend is a mash up featuring Britney Spears and Justin Bieber ''and will be featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Artie and Blaine. Lyrics '''Artie:' For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time, it's over now Blaine: I spotted you dancin' You made all the boys stare Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh) And the sexy hair Artie: I should shake my thang (Blaine: Uh) Make the world want you (Blaine: Hahaha) Tell your girls you'll be back I wanna see what you can do Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be (yeah) You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don’t never wanna fight yeah, you already know Imma a make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow burr! Blaine: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind Swaggie Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions Boys: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions Boys: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys: Spend a week wit your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend Artie: If I was your man (Blaine: If I was your man) I’d never leave you girl Artie with New Directions Boys: I just want to love you, and treat you right Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions Boys: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions Boys: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie and Blaine: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: Can't live with 'em! Artie: Can't live without 'em! Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams